


Wayward Heros

by purplecelery



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which America Chavez goes to Billy to talk about what's going on with Tommy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Heros

“Hey Billy?” America’s voice was more tentative than usual. She could feel her face screwed up as she poked her head into his room. She had been staying with the Kaplan family for a little while…it seemed like the Kaplan house had become a house for wayward attempting heroes. 

“America?” Billy’s voice was surprised, as America expected: she didn’t usually seek him out like this. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about something.” Billy turned to her and went to go sit down, as a way to invite her in. “You’re making me feel strange Chavez, what’s going on?”

“I…I’m worried about Tommy.” 

“I thought you guys were getting along well.” 

“We are, he can hit things decently well, but he’s mostly a little shit…but he’s got shit going on and I don’t know what it is.” 

“Yeah…I mean you know about the twin stuff, but that is pretty hard for Tommy. I don’t even know about who raised him, he might have been in the foster system? I don’t know. He never talks about family. We found him in a super juvie…He had been experimented on….To be honest I’ve always been worried about him, but he won’t talk to people.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah…”

“Do you know what happened to him?” 

“Yeah no, he doesn’t talk about _anything._ The best I think I’ve ever seen him was with this kid Molly, but that was temporary. And to be honest I haven’t helped. I left him with everybody else after Cassie…” 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s okay.” 

America didn’t know what to do with that. Cassie Lang was a sore subject for everyone in this house, and for Kate, and just everyone. No one seemed to talk about her though, this was probably one of the two, maybe three?, times she’d even heard her mentioned. She wished she could go find Eli, maybe he’d be able to tell her something. The “Young Avengers” didn’t so much seem to be a squad of superheros so much as bunch of broken kids. But she couldn’t blame them for avoiding emotions, that was one of her own main skills. 

“…I saw him blow something up for the first time….I don’t know how he did it, but we were being stupid and challenging each other and then he just ran around this fucking tree and blew it up. He got embarrassed and left. It was some serious shit.”

“Shit. I haven’t seen him do that since we first got him out. He’s tried so hard to hurt no one.” 

“It was just a tree, but still it was something. Never seen someone run a tree to pieces.” 

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“What?? Honey. Have you met me. I punch things. I flirt. I move on. I’m not the talk-it-out type.”

“But you guys get along. And I can’t do shit. I hurt him too much. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking not calling him, or texting him after everything with Wanda, but I just couldn’t and it’s too late. I can’t make it up to him.”

“I mean I can try, but mostly I’m just good at giving people shit to distract themselves with. But yeah I will try, maybe he’ll talk who knows…I’m gonna get some food. This is too much. I’ll be back later.” 

With that she got up, a little too fast, and left. Billy couldn’t get the image of her biting her lip looking overwhelmed out of his head. He just sat there still until Teddy found him, still thinking about his brother and the person he never imagined would be able to help him. 

 


End file.
